


Make You Feel - 18+ Sam Winchester Mini Series

by neganslucilletblr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse of Power, Angst, Cheating, Coercion, F/M, Fingering, Fluffy, Manipulation, OOC!Sam, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Therapy, affair, blowjob, dub con, handjob, immoral practice, p in v, risky sex, semi dark!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28368132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neganslucilletblr/pseuds/neganslucilletblr
Summary: There’s more to Sam’s therapy sessions than just questions like “And how does that make you feel?” Y/N is about to find out how much more.
Relationships: Benny Laffitte/Reader, Benny Lafitte/You, Sam Winchester & You, Sam Winchester x you, sam winchester & reader, sam winchester x reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Part Tags: angst, fluff, talk of bad marriage, lack of sex, therapy

You had never thought it would come to this. When you met your husband, Benny, he was perfect. He made you laugh and always treated you with so much love and respect. Unlike most of the other guys you’d gotten so used to dating, Benny was the perfect gentleman. He always opened the car door for you, he always paid for everything on date nights and he was such a good listener. He would let you ramble on and on for hours, never once seeming disinterested or bored. You were an oversharer, telling him everything and anything, not even once stopping to think about just how much you were telling him, which was weird considering how closed off you’d been in past relationships. But Benny had made you feel safe and like you could trust him with anything. It didn’t take long for the blue eyed southerner to ask you to move in with him, which you happily did so. Living together took a little adjusting, but you soon both fell into a pretty good routine. It just  _ worked.  _ Less than a year after moving in together, there was a ring on your finger. Benny had asked you in the cafe where you’d spent your first date, and of course you’d said yes. The wedding was small but perfect.  _ Everything  _ was perfect. 

  
  


That wasn’t to say that you and Benny didn’t have times when you’d argue or fight about something, like every other couple you had your moments. It was natural, it was  _ healthy.  _ Until it wasn’t anymore. Home had become toxic. You dreaded finishing work, knowing you’d return home to some kind of argument that would eventually lead to you both sleeping in different beds for the night. It was the little things at first that you’d bicker about, like how Benny didn’t clean up enough after himself or how you’d forget to buy his beer for game days. But the little things became bigger, until you fought over  _ everything.  _ Things between you were so  _ tense.  _ You still loved him with everything in you, but you couldn’t stand to be around him for longer than five minutes. Something needed to change. 

“My friend’s, aunt's, friend’s daughter went to see this marriage therapist in the city and apparently he, like, totally saved her marriage.” You glanced across at Fern as she continued to type away on her work computer and sighed, leaning back in your office chair. 

“I don’t know, I think marriage therapy is just a bit drastic,” you grumbled. Fern glanced up from her computer screen to you, her glasses perched on the end of her nose.   
“Sweetie, have you seen your husband? There’s only one D word you wanna be getting where he’s concerned and it’s not a divorce,” she smirked. You giggled and shook your head. Fern was blunt, very outspoken and most of the time it offended people. But you liked her. She picked up her phone and started typing away on it for a moment.

“Yeah well, I don’t even think I remember what the other D word is like,” you scoffed. 

“That breaks my heart,” she told you, pitifully. “You got that man at home and you’re not taking advantage of it.”

“We’re always arguing, not like we can just have sex,” you countered.    
“Yeah you can, it’s called make up sex.”

“Well, we’d have to actually make up for that.” Fern smirked, her phone buzzing beside her as she picked it up. 

“Here ya go, Sam Winchester,” she called out. 

“What about him?” you asked, the name ringing no bells.

“He’s the therapist.” You sighed, defeated, deciding to at least google his name. You leaned forward and loaded up the browser, typing it in. His website came up and you clicked on it, a photo of him appearing on the homepage. 

“Damn,” you muttered quietly. He was attractive.  _ Very  _ attractive. How could you talk to someone like him about the troubles you were having in your marriage? 

“Fuck me,” Fern gasped from over your shoulder and you jumped, realising she’d gotten up from her desk opposite to spy on your screen. “Is it bad I’m kinda hoping me and Josh have some marriage problems soon?” she smirked. You glanced up at her and rolled your eyes. You clicked on the close button, not sure why you were even entertaining the stupid idea. You and Benny didn’t need to spend extortionate amounts of money to talk about your issues with some fancy, attractive man who was just gonna sit there and ask how you  _ feel.  _ You could work it out between you. 

-

You fussed with the food on your plate, not really hungry. It was silent, which had become usual for dinner times, the two of you usually too tired from work to argue. If you tried to make any kind of conversation, it turned into a fight nowadays. You glanced up at Benny and then back to your plate. Since you had looked at that therapist’s website in work, you’d found yourself on it twice more. Once clicking on the reviews page and another clicking on the prices page. You couldn’t believe you were actually considering it, full on expecting Benny to take offence if you even brought it up to him. But you were sick of this. You missed laughing with him, you missed sleeping with him. You just missed  _ him.  _ You bit your bottom lip anxiously and dropped your fork to your plate, reaching forward and grabbing your wine as you sipped it for courage. Clearing your throat, you grabbed your husband’s attention as his blue eyes pierced into you from across the table. 

“So I found this urm...therapist,” you began, voice a little shaky. 

“What for?” he asked, carefully.    
“Us,” you told him, keeping your eyes on your plate. 

  
The silence was killing you, so you quickly looked up at him to judge his reaction. 

“Okay,” he nodded. 

“Okay?” you checked, surprised. 

“If you think it’ll help, Cher.” You nodded your confirmation. “Listen, I don’t wanna fight all the time, but clearly we can’t help it. Maybe someone else can help us see why this is going wrong for us.” You were surprised to hear Benny’s honesty and even more surprised this didn’t seem to be turning into a fight. Maybe you didn’t need therapy after all. 

“Yeah,” you agreed quietly. “So you’ll go? If I book an appointment?” you checked. 

“Whatever you want, sweetheart.” You looked up to see he was being genuine and smiled softly. 

“Okay,” you nodded. “I’ll let you know when the date is set.”

-

“Benny stop fidgeting,” you scolded quietly. Benny glanced at you and scowled. 

“I’m trying to get comfortable,” he muttered. The leather chair beneath him squeaked every time he moved and it was breaking the extremely awkward silence in the waiting room. The receptionist glanced up at you both and then back at her computer screen. You felt your cheeks heat up with embarrassment. The building was fancy and expensive looking, not that you were surprised considering how much this man charged for sessions, though most other therapists in the area seemed to charge around the same from what you’d seen when you did a quick search. The rich mahogany door opened to your right, and a familiar face came into view. He was taller than you imagined, and he was more handsome in person, making your cheeks burn even more. This was going to be distracting, but then you remembered why you were here. For Benny, for your marriage, and you tried to put your instant attraction for your new therapist out of your mind. 

“Mr and Mrs Lafitte?” Sam asked with a warm smile. “Please, come in.”

You both rose to your feet and entered his room like he’d instructed. There were certificates lining the wall behind his desk to the right, and a large comfortable couch in the middle of the room, a big armchair placed opposite. Bookshelves lined one wall, full of old fashioned looking books and then, directly in front of you, the couch faced a floor to ceiling window, reminding you how high up you were. There were panoramic views of the city below and you imagined it was breathtaking at sunset. 

“Please, take a seat,” Sam referred to the couch as he grabbed his notebook. “How are you both?” he asked as you both sat down.

“Fine,” you lied, taking a seat.

“Nervous?” Sam asked, taking his own seat opposite you both. 

“A little,” you confessed. 

“Don’t be, I’ve heard some crazy things in my time. Nothing shocks me anymore. So I’ll explain a little bit about me and the process and then we can get started.”

As Sam explained how his therapy worked and his credentials you found yourself staring. He was just so  _ attractive.  _ You knew it was wrong and would glance away as soon as he looked at you, looking nervously at Benny to see if he’d noticed or not. But Benny was intently looking at Sam, taking in every word he said. Sam explained that sometimes therapy worked better one on one, to sort out individual issues as well as issues as a couple, and then when he was done he drew a deep breath and smiled at you both. 

“So, let’s talk about you. Why are you here?”

“We just seem to argue a lot. We never used to,” Benny explained with a gentle shrug. 

“And how many years have you been married?” Sam asked, making notes.

“About four,” you both said together. 

“Any children?” he asked. 

“No, we don’t think we’ll be having children any time soon,” you told Sam. 

“So what do you argue about?”   
“What don’t we argue about?” Benny scoffed. You laughed sadly at the truth in his words.

“Do you have any idea what started all this?” Sam pressed. You and Benny looked at each other for a split second before shaking your heads.   
“And how often do you have sex?” Sam asked casually. Your eyes widened at his blunt question that he was so blase about asking. “Twice a week, more… less?” he prompted. Benny cleared his throat. 

“Urm, never,” he confessed. 

“Never?” Sam pressed. “When was the last time you had sex?” 

“What does… what does this have to do with anything?” you asked quickly. 

“Sex is an important part of a healthy marriage isn’t it?” Sam blinked at you. You couldn’t argue with that.

“A few months ago,” Benny finally answered. 

“And when did you really start arguing?” 

“A few months ago,” Benny repeated. Why you’d never made the connection before shocked you, but when he said it like that, it seemed glaringly obvious exactly why you were arguing. Sam stopped writing, his eyes drifting to you as he stared for a moment and a small smirk curled over his lips. 

“I think the two of you could definitely benefit from some one on one sessions with me,” he told you both. “I’d like to get to the bottom of some of these intimacy issues I’m seeing here, but it’s sometimes hard to do that when you’re together. What do you say?” he asked.

“Whatever you think,” Benny nodded and you agreed silently.

“Great,” he smirked. “Y/N, we’re gonna start with you.” 


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part Tags: therapy, talk of angst, nervous!reader, hints of dark!Sam, OOC!Sam, manipulation, coercion, abuse of power and trust, dirty talking, fingering, male masturbation, orgasms, angst

**_Sam’s POV_ **

He knew it from the moment he saw her; she was perfect. Her slightly wide eyes as she fiddled with her fingers in her lap and chewed on her bottom lip told him she was nervous. He regarded her husband for a moment. Built wide, soft blue eyes, he was slouched a little, clearly nervous himself but trying to seem otherwise. He seemed like a nice enough guy though, showing no signs of being defensive or against the idea of therapy like most husbands that Sam had experience with were to begin with. Sam welcomed them into his office with a warm smile and remained completely professional the entire time, despite sensing Y/N’s eyes on him whenever she thought he wasn’t looking. He tried to keep his face neutral as he ran through his qualifications and experience to sell to them just how fit he was for the job. Both of them seemed very open and willing to accept what he was saying, which made Sam’s job much easier. 

He started with the simple questions, gathering information about the two of them and their relationship, but he could tell immediately from the way they sat a little further apart than usual married couples and the odd glances to each other, the way Y/N mindlessly picked at the skin around her nails without probably even knowing it that this was an intimacy issue. 

“And how often do you have sex?” Sam finally asked them what he already knew the answer to. He noticed the way Y/N got more flustered but played ignorant. “Twice a week, more… less?” he prompted. Benny cleared his throat, looking awkwardly down at his lap. 

“Urm, never,” he confessed. 

“Never?” Sam pressed, keeping the unsurprised tone out of his question. “When was the last time you had sex?” 

“What does… what does this have to do with anything?” Y/N asked quickly. Sam looked at her, noticing she was a little uncomfortable and knowing he’d hit the nail on the head. He could spot sexual tension from a mile away.

“Sex is an important part of a healthy marriage isn’t it?” Sam blinked at her, judging her response. She licked her lips nervously and he could tell just the very idea of sex was making her flustered..

“A few months ago,” Benny finally answered, reluctantly pulling Sam’s attention away from Y/N. 

“And when did you really start arguing?” Sam didn’t need the answer to this question either, it was so glaringly obvious. 

“A few months ago,” Benny repeated. 

Sam made the relevant notes anyway.  _ No sex.  _ He stopped writing, his eyes drifting back to Y/N as he stared for a moment and a small smirk curled over his lips at the very idea of getting to the bottom of this issue they were clearly having. It was such a shame that Benny wasn’t appreciating what he had. 

“I think the two of you could definitely benefit from some one on one sessions with me,” he told them both. “I’d like to get to the bottom of some of these intimacy issues I’m seeing here, but it’s sometimes hard to do that when you’re together. What do you say?” he asked. They both looked between each other for a second.

“Whatever you think,” Benny nodded and Sam was pleased to see Y/N agreeing silently with her own nod.

“Great,” Sam smirked. “Y/N, we’re gonna start with you.” She parted her lips slightly and drew a shaky breath. She nodded again and he smiled comfortingly at her, he couldn’t wait to get her alone. 

  
  


**_One Week Later_ **

  
  


Sam’s office phone buzzed to let him know Betty was calling through. 

“Yeah?” he answered, checking himself over in the mirror he kept in the top drawer of his desk, he ran his fingers through his hair to get it out of his eyes and placed the mirror back alongside the aftershave that still clung to the air from the moments before when he’d sprayed it. 

“Your one o’clock is here, Sir. Mrs Lafitte?” Betty told him. Sam reached down for his wedding band and slipped it onto his finger, twisting it slightly. 

“Thanks Betty,” he replied, “you can go on lunch now, I won’t need you until the session is over in an hour and a half,” he informed her. 

“Thank you, sir,” she replied sweetly before she hung up. Sam always tried to book his one on one sessions around lunch time or towards the end of the day, the perfect reason to excuse Betty. Today’s session was no exception. 

He walked to his door and opened it, greeting Y/N with a warm smile, but he stopped, his breath hitching in his throat slightly as he took in what she was wearing. It was a warm day in the city and Y/N had dressed for the weather, clearly. Her summer dress was short, tight fitting around her bust which showed off her breasts and then loose from her waist down, sitting mid thigh. As she rose to her feet, Sam’s eyes glanced the whole length of her body to her face as he forced the friendly smile back to his lips and stepped to one side to let her into his office.

“Mrs Lafitte, how are you today?” he asked politely, referring to the couch with his hand. 

“I’m fine thanks. And you can call me Y/N,” she added, smoothing the skirt of her dress over her ass before she sat down. Sam cleared his throat and grabbed his notepad, nodding his head in acknowledgement. 

“That’s great to hear. Let’s get started.” He took a seat in his usual armchair and opened his notepad.

“So, I want to start today’s session discussing what we briefly touched upon last week. I don’t know if this is something you’ve already figured out for yourself, or if it’s something you’ve come to realise since my mentioning of it,” he continued. “But we need to discuss your intimacy issues.” He noticed her get a little uncomfortable again and sat forward slightly, giving her a reassuring smile.    
“Y/N, there’s nothing to be ashamed or embarrassed about. Anything that happens within these four walls stays in here, between you and me. I can’t even tell Benny.”

“I’m just not used to talking about sex like that,” she confessed quietly. 

“I understand, and I’m a stranger and a male. But I’ve been doing this a long time now and I want you to feel you can trust me. The last thing I’m going to do is judge you. Sex is a totally normal and natural part of a marriage and it should be something that you both enjoy. As you can already see, it can cause some real issues and even sometimes break couples apart. So it’s something we need to get to the bottom of.” Y/N nodded in agreement and played with the hem of her skirt, every now and then accidentally giving Sam a flash of pale pink panties. 

“So,” Sam cleared his throat. “In your own opinion, how is your sex life with Benny?” he blinked at her, poising his pen on the paper. She cleared her own throat and looked down at her lap.

“Urm, it was fine,” she nodded. 

“Just fine?” he pressed. 

“Yeah I mean, it wasn’t like chick flick quality or anything, but it wasn’t bad,” she shrugged.

“I notice that you’re saying  _ was, _ ” he noted, frowning slightly. She bit her bottom lip.

“Was I?” she asked. He nodded. “I mean, we’ve not had sex in a while,” she defended.

“And does that bother you?” he checked. 

“I mean, a little, I’ve not really thought about it.”

“What do you think is stopping you from having sex?” Sam questioned, dropping his pen to his notepad. 

“We argue so much that even if I am ever in the mood, it kinda dies when we get into a fight.” 

“I see,” Sam nodded, picking up his pen again and making a couple of notes. 

“Y/N, you described your sex life as  _ fine,”  _ he reminded her.

“Yeah,” she prompted, confused. 

“I guess I’m just wondering what would need to change to make it  _ great,”  _ he pondered. She bit her bottom lip and shrugged.

“Oh I don’t know,” she lied; Sam could tell from her body language. He smirked a little and decided to try a different tactic. 

“Sex is all about communication, telling each other what you want and what you like and don’t like. And exploring those things together. Trying new things can really help bring couples back together,” he explained. 

“I’m afraid of telling him what I want,” Y/N confessed weakly. Sam swallowed and sat back a little more.

“And why is that?” he pressed, watching her lips part as she drew a breath in. He licked his bottom lip, watching her build the courage to tell him the truth. 

“Okay,” she sighed, rolling her shoulders a little. “This only works if I’m honest, right?” she said, though Sam figured it was more to herself than him. “Benny has always been very sweet and gentle with me, a real gentleman,” she began. Sam smirked slightly, knowing she was fixated on something in her lap, maybe a crease in her dress, so she wouldn’t see it.

“And you don’t want that, do you?” he pressed, knowing her answer without her needing to voice it. 

“No,” she breathed out. Sam closed his notebook, knowing he’d no longer need it and placed it down on the coffee table between them, the movement catching Y/N’s eye. 

“Have you ever done roleplaying before?” Sam asked, uncuffing his shirt, one sleeve at a time. 

“You mean in the bedroom?” she asked, hesitantly. Sam giggled softly. 

“No, just in general. I’d like to try it,” he explained, rolling up his sleeves. “If it’s okay with you, I’d like to sit next to you, I’ll pretend to be Benny and I want you to talk to me and tell me what you want from your sexual relationship.” 

“Okay,” Y/N nodded hesitantly. Sam rose to his feet and came and sat alongside Y/N, turning his body to face her as he offered her a gentle smile. 

“Okay, so talk to me as if I’m Benny, tell me what you want.” Y/N cleared her throat and drew a deep breath. 

“This is embarrassing,” she complained, keeping her eyes on her lap. Sam reached toward and curled a finger under her chin, lifting her face slightly. 

“What is it you want from me, sweetheart?” he asked. She stared at him for a long moment and bit her bottom lip. 

“I urm - I want you to be more rough,” she stumbled out. Sam smirked.

“How rough are we talking?” he asked. Her eyes grew wider. “Do you want me to fuck you harder?” His voice dropped in tone and it didn’t go unnoticed to Y/N as she shuffled slightly in her seat. Sam loved watching her squirm, seeing how she was slowly getting more and more aroused from her body language. 

“Ye-yeah,” she admitted, nodding. 

“What else?” Sam prompted, “do you want me to start dirty talking?” 

“Ye-yes, dirty talking would be… urm...would be good,” she breathed out. He could hear how heavily she was breathing now and slowly reached out, placing his hand on her leg. She flinched for a second, looking down at his hand as she bit her bottom lip and her eyes looked up to meet his. 

“Do you want me to be a little more forceful?” he asked, digging his fingertips into her soft flesh and slowly opening her legs slightly. 

“Yes, please,” she gasped out. Sam dared to move his hand higher up her thigh, just under the hem of her dress and was pleased to notice she was opening her legs wider of her own accord. Sam’s other hand reached around the back of her head. 

“Do you want me to pull your hair?” he growled slightly, his fingers tugging at her scalp, tipping her head back slightly. She whimpered quietly and nodded, her eyes now fully lust blown. 

Using his grip on her hair, Sam encouraged her to lay back on the couch, his hand slipping further under her skirt. Her flesh was warm and soft and so inviting his cock started to harden behind his slacks, but he ignored it for now. She lay back, bringing her feet up to the couch and opening her legs as her skirt slipped to reveal her pale pink lace panties. She opened her legs wide enough that he sat between them, looking straight at her. She was wet, he could tell already. Sam’s hand slowly slipped from her hair and around to her neck as he loosely wrapped it around her throat. His fingertips danced along the crease in her thigh where it met her pelvic bone, just shy of her panties. 

“Do you want me to touch you, baby?” he asked her with a smirk. She whimpered and nodded, now chewing her bottom lip as she waited. Sam’s fingers danced along the scalloped edge of her panties and teased the elastic away from her skin, before dipping his fingers under the material and slowly teasing back and forth through her slick. She was so fucking wet, he felt his cock throb in his pants. 

“Fuck, sweetheart, you’re dripping for me,” he purred. She only spread her legs wider, as far as she could take them in the space she had and Sam slowly rubbed light circles into her clit, watching as her chest started to heave and her face twisted with pleasure. Sam slipped his hand away from her throat so he could palm at his own erection, finally freeing it from its confines quickly. It slapped against his shirt covered stomach and Y/N looked down her body towards it, gasping as he took himself in his hand and started to pump slowly. 

“Do you want this, baby?” he asked teasingly, “inside you? Stretching you out, making you feel so fucking full. Wonder how many times I could make you cum on it,” he pondered. She gasped for breath, her back arching as she tore her eyes away from it and tipped her head back. Sam lowered his fingers, dipping two inside her warm, tight heat. “Wow this pussy really does need some attention, doesn’t it?” he chuckled. 

He used the pad of his thumb to continue rubbing her clit as he curled his fingers inside her and she squirmed. Sam collected the bead of precum on his tip to help aid him as he continued to touch himself, watching Y/N writhe beneath him. He couldn’t wait to fuck her. 

“Oh fuck, I’m going to cum,” she told him desperately. 

“That’s it, sweetheart, cum for me, cum on my fingers, c’mon,” he encouraged. He felt her walls tighten, trapping his fingers there for a moment as she reached her climax. Her back arched further still as she screamed out in pleasure and when she finally deflated a little, she was panting heavily. Sam slowly slipped his fingers out of her, bringing them to his mouth to suck them clean. She was as sweet as he thought she’d be and he savoured the taste. 

Y/N’s body language changed and Sam picked up on it immediately. 

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck,” she gasped, sitting up immediately as she span herself to face front again, holding her face in her hands for a moment. 

“Y/N, it’s okay,” Sam reassured her. 

“Okay? No, it’s not. I just… oh  _ fuck,”  _ she stammered. Sam sighed and put himself away quickly. 

“Listen, like I said, what happens here stays between us. Okay? We were roleplaying and we got carried away. Besides, you needed that. Now you’re less tense, you can go home to Benny and you’ll feel better.”

“Better? I just cheated on him!” Y/N gasped, tears in her eyes.

“Y/N, listen to me. I save marriages not destroy them. What we did was okay. I’m your therapist, this is all therapy. And he doesn’t have to know. You can let me give you what you need until you’re ready to ask Benny.” 

She looked at him with wet eyes. 

“Really?” she asked softly. “That’s… that’s okay?”

“It’s therapy,” Sam told her again. She swallowed hard and wiped her cheeks. He could see her working it out in her mind. “I’ve gotta go,” she told him, standing up abruptly. 

“Okay,” he agreed softly. He wasn’t too concerned as he watched her leave, knowing she’d be back. 


	3. Part Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part Tags: guilt, angst, talk of cheating and affair, manipulation, coercion, abuse of power/trust, OOC!Sam, nerves, dirty talking, forceful blowjob, rough sex, orgasms

**_Your POV_ **

“So how was he?” Fern’s voice broke your daydream as your mind once again came hurtling back to the office. 

“Who?” you asked suddenly. 

“That super hot therapist,” she giggled. 

“Oh right, yeah. He was urm… yeah,” you nodded, not really answering her question at all. Your cheeks burned at the very thought. It was all you’d thought about all weekend. You went from feeling guilty to getting aroused. Sam was a professional, he had so many good reviews on his website, and he seemed to know what he was talking about. He said that it would  _ help,  _ that it was different because he was your therapist. But you’d always been told that any kind of sex with anyone that wasn’t your husband was cheating. 

Your mind swam with conflicting opinions on the matter but one thing it could agree on was how good he had made you feel. There was no denying that. It had been months since you’d had any kind of sexual attention and even longer since you’d had an orgasm that satisfying. You were already craving more. You were already remembering how long he was, how his touch was just so  _ perfect.  _ You found yourself wondering what it would be like to fuck him, what would’ve happened next had you not stopped him. You twisted uncomfortably in your office chair and crossed your one leg over the other for some relief. 

“That’s all I’m getting?” Fern prompted. You shrugged one shoulder and sighed. 

“He was hot in person, hotter than his photos,” you told her, clearing your throat. 

“Damn,” she gasped with a smirk. “I definitely think me and Josh are having some issues.”   
“Don’t Fern,” you warned. What if she started seeing Sam too and figured out just what he liked to do for  _ therapy,  _ then she’d know your new dirty little secret. At least you knew Sam couldn’t tell anyone, thanks to his client confidentiality agreement. 

“I’m sorry, babe. I didn’t mean to make fun of your situation or anything,” Fern reassured you. 

“It’s okay, don’t worry,” you shook her off, trying once more to focus on your work. 

You found yourself back on Sam’s website not ten minutes later, staring at the photo of him on the homepage until you felt sick with guilt. You clicked onto the reviews and once more combed through them. Now knowing what you did about Sam’s  _ methods  _ the reviews all seemed to make more sense. 

_ Sam’s therapy is like no other. I feel like a whole new woman. - Felicia Platt _

_ Sam’s one on one therapy sessions have really saved my marriage. Thank you, Sam - Laura Diamonds _

_ I’ve never had therapy quite like this. Sam goes above and beyond to help you out! - Julia Summers _

_ We went to Sam after a friend recommended him. We were close to a divorce, completely separated but only 6 months of sessions with Sam saw us moving back in together and it’s like we never split. - Mr and Mrs Worthing _

_ I don’t know what Sam has done to my wife during their private sessions, but I feel like I did when we met all over again. One on one sessions were great as were couple sessions. - Kiran Jullard _

_ Sam saved our marriage when we were having financial issues. Now we face them together and don’t fight over them. Having therapy as a couple was invaluable to us. Thank you, Sam. - Mr an Mrs Forester _

  
  


There were countless others all saying the same things. Maybe you were reading too much into it, because the reviews were glowing and you wondered if that many women would be comfortable with the way that he did things. But you weren’t special, right? He seemed so confident and sure about what he was doing, almost like it was just the way things were. Surely he wouldn’t be like that if it wasn’t  _ normal  _ for him. He seemed so blase. And there were so many good reviews on his page, maybe you were making a big deal out of nothing. And if it saved your marriage…

“So when’s your next session?” Fern asked, once more breaking your thoughts. 

“Urm, tomorrow actually. We’re doing one on one sessions at the moment. Sam said it would help us sort out some issues separately first,” you explained a little nervously. 

“That sounds good. Well I really hope it works for you, babe. Benny seems great and I’d hate for you two to split up. I mean, whatever this Sam guy does, it clearly works, I’ve heard nothing but good things.” 

“Yeah,” you forced out, flashing her a fake smile. Maybe she was right. 

-

  
  


You twisted your wedding bands around your finger nervously as you waited for Sam to invite you inside. Betty had stood up and gone on lunch a few minutes before, leaving you alone in the foyer. You had debated not even coming to this session, considering how the last one ended. But you didn’t want Benny to think you were no longer trying and you couldn’t exactly tell him what had happened. Besides, you had several questions for Sam that were burning a hole in your mind. Questions you needed answers to. You chewed anxiously on your bottom lip, jumping when the office door opened and he stood there, the same type of suit he’d worn the previous times you’d met him, but this one was navy with a mint green tie. 

“Y/N, come in,” he smiled warmly. He was acting normal, like nothing had ever happened last time. It was as if his heart wasn’t in his throat like yours was, as if he hadn’t thought twice about what had happened on the very couch you were about to take a seat on. 

“How are you?” he asked politely, taking his own seat, thankfully in his armchair and not next to you like previously. 

“Fine,” you lied. Sam linked his fingers in his lap as he looked at you with an intense stare. 

“How do you feel about our last session?” he asked bluntly. You supposed it was his job to get straight to the nitty gritty, no heir of awkwardness about it. Maybe this really  _ was  _ just a job to him. 

“Confused,” you told him honestly. 

“Shall we talk about it?” he asked. You nodded, licking your lips wet and opening your mouth, trying to decide which question you wanted to ask first. 

“Is this really just therapy?” you checked. A tiny smirk spread over Sam’s mouth and he scoffed a little. 

“Yes, Y/N,” he nodded. “If you can be intimate with me, a stranger and you can convey what you want to me, then when it comes to talking to Benny you’ll be prepared. I’m like a practise run.” 

“And that’s all this is? You’re sure that it’s not cheating or… bad?” 

“I’m sure.” His tone was confident. 

“So you do this with other clients then?” you asked, one of the most burning questions in your mind. You needed to know if you’d been reading too much in the reviews, if you were  _ special.  _ Sam drew a deep breath and looked around the room.

“Sometimes, if they have intimacy issues too,” he nodded in agreement. “This is a fairly common problem in marriages,” he explained. 

“And they all have good marriages again?” you checked. 

“Yes, most of them no longer need to see me.” You nodded your understanding and drew a deep breath. You remembered how many of those reviews said they were happy now, how Sam had saved their marriage. He obviously knew what he was doing, so maybe you should just trust him. “But this only works, Y/N, if you’re willing to put the effort in and trust me.” 

You took a deep breath and nodded your head in agreement. 

“Great, so shall we continue our therapy like we were doing?” 

“What about your wife?” you blurted out, the wedding band that had caught your eye when he placed his hand on your thigh the session before glistened on his finger and he looked down at it for a moment.

“She’s more than fine with my work,” he reassured you. 

“She is?” you asked, surprised. 

“It’s a job, Y/N. A job I do well… so are you going to let me do it now?” he asked. 

“Yeah, okay,” you agreed, swallowing hard. Sam chuckled softly as he stood up and came and sat beside you on the couch, like he’d done the time before. Your heart started beating harder, knowing what was coming. Sam uncuffed his shirt sleeves again, like he’d done last time and you watched anxiously as he methodically rolled them up his arms, just above his elbow. You couldn’t help the arousal starting to pool between your legs, watching the way his long fingers worked over the shirt, remembering how they felt inside you. 

“So last time we established that you want rougher sex. More dirty talking, more heavy handedness,” he spoke up, an heir of calm and authority about his voice that made you both relaxed and sexually wound up all at once. “So how are you going to ask for that?” His hazel eyes landed on your face as he stared intently. You bit your bottom lip and swallowed hard, not sure of your answer. He reached up and loosened his tie around his neck a litte, unbuttoning his shirt a little more to reveal the deep ‘V’ in the centre of his throat, just above his sternum. Your eyes rested on it, the way it glistened with a subtle sweat. Something about it was captivating. You could see in your peripheral vision that he was doing something else with his hands but you were too focused on his thick neck to know what. You wanted to lick the skin, sink your teeth into it. You squirmed uncomfortably in your seat. 

“Are you going to ask him to use you? However he sees fit.” Sam’s voice was lower now, more gritty and dangerously arousing. Your eyes finally flickered to his face as your lips parted and you drew a breath in, nodding in agreement. He leaned in closer to you, “let me hear you say it. Exactly how you’d say it to him.”

“Please use me, however you see fit,” you whimpered out, the words alone making you squirm. Before you even knew it, you felt Sam’s hand grip the back of your hair as he forced you off of the couch, down onto your knees at his feet. You were surprised to see his slacks already completely open, his cock thick and hard as it rested along his stomach. You remembered how long he was from seeing it previously, but up close like this, it was even more impressive. You gasped, licking your lips instinctively. 

“As you wish,” he smirked down at you, gripping the base of his cock and guiding your head closer to the tip. 

You didn’t overthink it, you just opened your mouth eagerly and let him push his way inside. The tip of his cock resting at the back of your throat as you closed your mouth around him and started to suck. You began bobbing your head, swirling your tongue around and around as his blunt fingernails dug into your scalp and he hummed approvingly. You withdrew to the tip and gasped for air before swallowing him down again, reaching up with one hand to gently fondle his balls. 

“Fuck baby, you don’t need any coaching for this part, do you?” he chuckled, combing the hair out of your face and holding it at the back of your head. You looked up at him through your lashes and smirked around his spit sodden length, pulling back enough to smile properly, tapping the tip along your swollen lips. Sticking your tongue out, you let the heaviness of his cock slap against it before closing your mouth around him and sucking him down again. Sam moaned loudly, thrusting up into your throat as he started to fuck it. 

Your eyes were watering, jaw aching when he finally relented, pulling out of your mouth completely as he gripped your arm and forced you back to your feet. He stood up too, standing behind you as he shoved you forward, onto your hands and knees, facing the back of the couch. He gripped the hem of your dress and ripped it up over your ass, the cool air from the A/C washing over your skin and leaving goosebumps in its wake. A harsh slap landing on your bare ass, aside your thong made your whole body jolt as you whimpered. The skin instantly became hot and irritated, so the fresh air was a relief. Sam’s large hand encased the back of your head as he pinned it to the back cushions of the sofa and held you in your place. 

“So fucking desperate for attention, sweetheart.” He rubbed over the crotch of your panties before hooking his fingers into the string and pulling it out of his way. He plunged two fingers inside your heat without any hesitation. “That cunt is dripping just like it was the first time,” he laughed as you felt yourself clench around his fingers. “My fingers aren’t enough for you? You need more?” he mocked. 

“Yes, please,” you whined desperately, instinctively rocking your hips back to mimic some kind of fucking. Sam didn’t move his fingers in and out, just up and down as the sound of your arousal became embarrassingly loud, the wet suck of your cunt around his digits was almost deafening. You felt your thighs tense, your fingers clawing desperately at the smooth leather of the couch for something to grip onto as your orgasm approached. But all too soon, Sam pulled out. 

“Beg me for it,” he growled. 

“Oh fuck, please, please fuck me, please,” you whined, glancing back over your shoulder as best as you could at him. Sam chuckled coldly, kneeling on the couch between your legs as he fisted himself and teased the tip through your slick. 

“Listen to yourself,” he mocked, “so needy for some cock. This is just too easy.” He slammed the whole way inside you, punching at your cervix painfully as he doubled over you, his mouth at your ear. He didn’t move, the sound of his uneven breathing filling your ears, your heartbeat blending into it. His breath stuck to your skin and you waited, cunt pulsing around his cock, for him to move, desperate for stimulation. 

“This is what you wanted, huh? You wanted me to stuff you full? Get that pussy nice and stretched out. Wanted me to use you however I saw fit, huh?” he chuckled. “Oh baby girl, I’ll use you, alright. Use this tight body until I blow my load all over that pretty face of yours.” His fingers, still tainted with your slick, glided over your mouth, no doubt smearing your lipstick everywhere. He hooked them into the corner of your lips. “You’ll barely be able to walk out of here when I’m done with you.” You wanted to give him some sassy reply like  _ prove it  _ but the words died in your mouth as he withdrew and began fucking you hard and fast.

You could feel your entire body shake against him, each blow of impact against your ass from his hips jolting you forward and sounding around the room. 

“That’s it, baby girl, give it to me,” he growled, pulling your hips back to meet his, sending himself deeper. 

“Oh fuck,” you whined, biting on your bottom lip until you could taste copper. “I’m gonna cum,” you told him desperately, your hand flying between your legs, massaging tiny circles into your clit to help get you to that sweet, sweet edge. 

“That’s it baby, rub that little pussy, cum for me, wanna see you make a mess for me.” Your eyes rolled at his encouragement, the edge so freaking close you could taste it. Sam’s large hand gripped the back of your neck, pulling you up so your back met his chest. He got deeper this way, rubbing over spots that only made your orgasm come quicker. You shook around him, your head flying back to land on his shoulder as you came undone. Sam shoved you forward once more, as you less than gracefully landed on your hands and he gripped your hips to fuck you hard and faster still. 

He was dragging out your high for as long as possible, your cunt clenching and relaxing around him over and over again. Sam gripped the back of your head again. 

“Get on your knees,” he demanded with a growl. You instantly turned around and landed on them, right at his feet as he towered over you. “Look at the fucking mess you’ve made, sweetheart,” he tutted, his cock literally dripping with your juices. “Clean it up,” he ordered. You didn’t need to be asked twice, leaning forward to take him into your mouth, as deep as you could as you tasted yourself on his length and hummed happily. Sam bucked his hips forward and gasped and groaned until he pulled back and worked his fist over himself, cumming hot and salty along your lips and into your mouth. He gasped for breath as he watched you swallow and lick your lips clean. 

He stepped back completely and put himself away and you took your cue to readjust your panties and fix your skirt back into place. You cleared your throat as the two of you went about making it look like nothing had happened until Sam spoke up. 

“That was good, Y/N. A few more sessions like that and I expect to start seeing some real progress,” he smiled gently. 

“Great,” you nodded in agreement, not even wanting to admit to yourself that you felt excited by the prospect of  _ more.  _ “So another three days, same time?” you checked, noticing that was becoming the routine. 

“Yes, that sounds good to me. Y/N, I’m proud of you.” You felt your cheeks heat up again. “The first step to change is accepting you need to and you’re really trying. Therapy looks good on you.” 


	4. Part Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part Tags: smut, cheating, blowjob, risky sex, standing sex, creampie, angst, manipulation, coercion, lying

It had been a month since you started to fully embrace Sam’s way of doing therapy. Weirdly, it was working. You felt less tense, less stressed which in turn made you and Benny argue less. It was nice to actually go home and not enter a tense house full of shouting and hostility for a change. Things were nowhere near fixed, but they were  _ better.  _ So for whatever reason, Sam and his unconventional ways were helping. You had naively hoped that as you were arguing less, Benny would become more interested again. Maybe want to have sex with you, considering you’d already concluded that was the root of the issue, but even when you paraded around in your nicer underwear he didn’t seem to take the bait. Maybe he wasn’t ready and Sam also believed that you weren’t ready to talk to Benny about your secret desires yet, so maybe it was for the best, anyway. 

You were late for therapy that day, work running on longer than you’d expected, so you got to Sam’s office twenty minutes later than usual. Betty was already gone and your heels clicking on the stone floor as you approached Sam’s door must’ve alerted him of your presence because the door swung open before you could even knock. He silently stood to one side to let you in and closed the door quickly behind you. His hand wrapped around your throat instantly as he shoved you up against the door, the panel of wood shaking in its frame as you gasp in shock. Sam’s hazel eyes were darkened and slightly hooded as they scanned your face.

“You’re late,” he grunted out. 

“Work ran on, I’m sorry,” you swallowed. 

A smirk curled over Sam’s lips as he began using his other hand to free his aching cock and you squirmed in your heels as the arousal instantly flooded between your legs. It was like your body had been conditioned by Sam’s touch and smell. As soon as you were around him you needed him, craved what he could give you. You counted down the hours for therapy, waiting on the days you didn’t see him for the days you did. Sam used his grip on your throat to encourage you to slide down the door and fall to your knees at his feet. You looked up at him through your lashes as he let go of your throat and gripped your chin, prying your mouth open. His other hand fisted his rock hard cock and he started to guide it towards your lips, pushing inside the wet warmth of your mouth. He grunted as you closed your lips around him and started to suck. Normally there was a little bit of  _ regular  _ therapy before the more  _ controversial  _ therapy, but as you were late you figured he was making up for lost time. 

Sam continued to thrust, fucking into your mouth for well over five minutes until drool was soaking the front of your blouse and your throat was sore. Your fingers buzzed from gripping his thighs so hard and when he finally pulled back, the deep lungful of oxygen you inhaled made you feel dizzy.    
“Get up,” he commanded, roughly gripping the top of your arm and hauling you to your feet. He marched you over to his floor to ceiling window, shoving you forward as you held out your hands against the glass to steady yourself. You knew from staring up at the building every time you approached it that the glass was one way, no one would see what was happening inside, even though you could see everything that was happening below you. You could see all the people walking the busy city streets, blissfully unaware of the fact that Sam was lifting the hem of your skirt, about to fuck you there and then. 

Despite knowing that no one could see you, the thrill was still there, still real. There was something incredibly empowering about fucking so high above the rest of the city, nose pressed to the glass, uneven breath fogging it up each time you gasped or moaned. Sam pushed your skirt up enough that it bunched around your waist. You’d learned to always wear a dress or a skirt to therapy sessions and considering you often went from work, no one ever questioned it. 

“No panties today,” Sam growled, his hand instantly between your thighs. You giggled, biting your bottom lip and remembering the decision you’d made that morning to ditch the panties for today’s session, feeling incredibly horny every time you thought about it all throughout work. 

“Why waste them when you only ruin them anyway,” you retorted playfully. 

Sam chuckled, “so desperate, sweetheart.” 

You felt the swell of his cock nudge against your opening and pushed your own hips back, impaling yourself on his cock of your own accord. Sam groaned loudly at your actions and gripped your hips tightly as the two of you started to rock back and forth, the loud sounds of skin meeting skin echoing around the room. Your fingers left smudges on the pristine glass but Sam didn’t seem to care as he pushed your face against the smooth, cold surface. The contrast to your heated cheeks was welcoming as you moaned. He fucked you harder, bringing his mouth close to your ear. 

“Look at all those people that have no idea you’re getting fucked right now,” he whispered, a smirk curling over his lips that you could hear in his tone. “Not even your husband knows you’re a needy little slut.” Your eyes rolled, despite the guilt that would normally swim around your stomach at the thought of Benny, when Sam’s buried to the hilt inside you, it’s the very thought that got you to the edge. 

You glanced down at the street and immediately noticed someone familiar. 

“Fuck, Sam, Benny’s coming here,” you gasped out, watching him walk into the building below you. “He must be picking me up for some reason,” you flustered. Sam didn’t seem at all panicked, keeping himself deep inside your pussy. 

“Then you better cum quickly, pretty girl,” Sam told you, “before he hears you.” He snapped his hips forward harder and the mixture of the way his cock dragged along all your sweet spots, the new found danger you found yourself in and the adrenaline coursing through your veins because of it, made the coil inside you snap hard. Your legs shook in your heels as Sam clamped a hand over your mouth, the distant sound of the elevator doors opening could be heard down the hall and you tried your best to remain silent. Once you stopped clenching rhythmically around him, Sam started to slowly thrust again, no longer burying himself to the hilt so his hips wouldn’t meet your ass. 

He grunted quietly in your ear. “Gonna cum,” he warned you, pulling your body flush against his as he came deep inside you. Pulling out slowly, he stepped back and you quickly worked on pushing your skirt back down your legs as his cum started to trickle out onto your thighs. You silently cursed yourself for deciding that not wearing panties was a good idea, the cum free to trickle down as far as it wanted. Sam grabbed some tissues from the coffee table between his chair and the couch and handed them to you as he put himself away. You cleaned up as best as you could and tried to look as presentable as possible, using the slight reflection of yourself in the window to check. 

“I want to tell him,” you confessed quietly. 

“Tell who, what?” Sam asked, rolling his sleeves back down his arms. 

“Benny, I feel ready to tell him what I want,” you told Sam confidently. 

Sam gave you a sad smile and nodded his head. 

“Y/N, don’t get me wrong, it’s good that you feel like this, that’s progress. But in my professional opinion, I just think you need to wait a little longer.” Sam’s voice was quiet too, like he was worried Benny would hear you. You sighed heavily, afraid he’d say that. “Has Benny shown any interest in making things sexual again?” Sam asked you. You shook your head, biting your bottom lip a little. “Then you need to wait. Trust me, it’ll be worth it.” 

“I hope you’re right,” you agreed. “Do I look okay? For Benny?” you checked. 

“You look fine. See you in three days?” he asked. You nodded your head. “Thanks Sam,” you mumbled, heading towards the door and putting on a brave face as you opened it to reveal your awaiting husband. 

“Hey Cher,” he smiled warmly. “Good session?” he asked. 

“Ye-yeah, what’re you doing here?” you frowned, feeling a little flustered and a whole lot guilty. You weren’t used to seeing him so soon after a session. 

“Got my appointment moved, can’t make tomorrow because work want me to do overtime,” Benny explained. “Sorry I didn’t tell you, doll, you’ve been in work and I didn’t wanna bother you.” 

“Oh,” you replied, confused. Sam hadn’t mentioned it, not that you’d talked very much during your session, and there was a pang of disappointment because for a moment you’d thought Benny had come to pick you up, as a kind gesture, sort of thing. 

“Sam was kind enough to give me an after hours session instead,” Benny continued. You glanced back over your shoulder at Sam who smiled fondly at you both. 

“Great,” you forced a smile. From this angle you could see your handprints, the slight stain of lipstick against the window Sam had just had you pressed against and you prayed to God that Benny didn’t notice it, or think it could be yours. Even though it was. 

“Why don’t we get started?” Sam asked Benny softly. You kept the smile on your face as Benny rose to his feet. 

“I’ll see you at home,” you told him, letting him kiss you briefly before he walked past you and into the room you’d just fucked your therapist in. You hoped the place didn’t smell like sex, that it wasn’t evident on either of your faces what your therapy session had entailed. Sam closed the door, shutting you out. 

You knew you should leave, you wouldn’t want Benny listening in on your sessions, but something compelled you to stay. Maybe Benny would talk about why he wasn’t ready to have sex with you again yet. You bit your lip and quietly tip-toed to the door, pressing your ear against it as you listened to the usual pleasantries that Sam always started his sessions with. 

“So last time we discussed your sexual desires, shall we go into that a little more now you’ve had time to think about it?” Sam asked. 

“Sure,” Benny agreed. 

“So, last session we discussed how your sex life wasn’t how you’d like it to be, but you were afraid that Y/N wouldn’t be understanding of your fantasies,” Sam continued. 

“Yeah, she’s never shown any interest in those types of things before. I don’t want to freak her out or scare her away.” 

“And what exactly are we talking about here?” Sam pressed. 

Your heart was in your throat as you waited for Benny to finally reveal his secrets, knowing you’d have to feign ignorance should he ever bring it up. You heard Benny draw a deep breath. 

“I need more control,” Benny confessed, your eyes widening, “I like being in charge, I want to hurt her, safely of course, in a way that brings pleasure,” Benny reiterated. You swallowed hard, hardly believing that you and Benny wanted the same things and yet had never confessed it to one another. Had either of you had more courage several months ago, none of this would’ve ever been an issue in the first place. “Y/N is sweet and gentle and I love her, and I’m afraid that telling her the things I want to do to her would only scare her away. But I want to tell her, I don’t want to keep this a secret anymore.” 

“As we previously discussed, I don’t think she’s ready for this. Our sessions have indicated to me that she needs more time.” Sam’s statement made you frown. All you’d been telling him was you were ready, and he’d always pushed that aside. He kept telling you that Benny wasn’t ready, but you had just heard Benny say he was. Why was Sam trying to stop you both from having that conversation? “It’s hard for me to talk about this without breaking client confidentiality, but Y/N hasn’t expressed the same feelings to me. I’m afraid this will tear you apart for good.” You couldn’t believe the lies coming from Sam’s mouth, how easy he spoke them, how believable they sounded. 

“That’s what I was afraid of,” Benny sighed. “So what do I do?”   
“If you want to be with her, Benny, you need to forget that part of you.” 

You couldn’t listen to anymore as you ran down the hallway as quickly as possible. Knowing they’d hear the elevator you opted for the stairs and only climbed one set before you sat on the bottom step and felt tears in your eyes. Sam was manipulating you both, but why? So you’d need more therapy sessions? So you’d keep going to see him? So you’d keep  _ fucking him.  _ You felt sick at the very reminder that you’d fallen for that man’s trap. You were having sex with him, you’d let him convince you that it was all part of therapy, that it would work. He’d manipulated you into that too. Was  _ anything  _ Sam ever told you the truth? Your thighs stuck together uncomfortably, only reminding you of your terrible mistake. Gritting your teeth you decided there and then that Sam would never win. You were going to get Benny back, no matter how much Sam disapproved. 


	5. Part Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part Tags: confessions, angst, teasing, breaking in, smut, blowjob, rough sex, degradation, daddy kink, size kink, semi public sex, revenge sex, fluff 
> 
> A/Ns: Hope you’ve enjoyed this mini series. It’s been somewhat different to my usual stuff and it turned out to be somewhat different to what I had in mind, but that’s the way writing works for me sometimes, I just go with it! <3

You felt the butterflies dance nervously around your stomach as you waited for Benny to get home from his therapy session. You’d used the time to go and get some takeout, setting the table and opening a bottle of wine, pouring you both a glass. But you quickly empty yours, only to refill it as you waited. You wanted to tell Benny everything, but you were afraid if you confessed to what you and Sam had been doing he’d leave. Now that you’d realised how you’d been manipulated you felt so stupid. You should’ve always trusted your gut, that what Sam was doing wasn’t at all therapy. It didn’t matter what way he tried to dress it up, having sex with someone who isn’t your husband is cheating. You couldn’t take back what you’d done, but you could try to make it right. You were going to put it behind you and focus on your marriage. You were going to fix this your way. 

You were far less nervous confessing to Benny about your fantasies than you had been. Before, the very thought made your skin crawl. You were horrified by what he’d think of you. But since hearing what he’d told Sam, you were feeling far more comfortable about it. He wanted the same thing, he wanted to give you what you craved. You’d been thinking about it ever since you left Sam’s office. Thinking about what Benny would be like if he was to let go, thinking about how this only made you feel closer to him. If only one of you had had the courage to say something sooner, therapy would’ve been avoided altogether. You fussed with the placement of your fork, growing anxious the later he was. You’d taken a shower, washing Sam off of your skin one final time, and changed into a pretty dress that Benny had told you he liked once upon a time. You heard the front door opening and sat up straighter, looking to the door nervously. 

Benny walked through it, his blue eyes twinkling when they fell on you and he held in front of him a bouquet of flowers. You smiled instantly and rose to your feet. 

“What’s all this, Cher?” he asked, closing the door behind him as his eyes fell on the table you’d set. 

“Just thought it’d be nice to do something special.” You shrugged and took the flowers from him, “these are gorgeous, thank you,” you beamed. He smiled wide and kissed your forehead. 

“Good therapy session?” he asked and you found the perfect opportunity to turn around and find a vase in the kitchen, so he couldn’t see your face.

“Urm, yeah. Yours?” you checked, bending down and getting on from the cupboard. You filled it with some water and placed the flowers inside. 

“Yeah, it was fine.”

You turned back around and forced a big smile to your lips. 

“Food’ll be getting cold. Shall we?” you asked. He nodded, taking his usual seat at the table as he grabbed his wine glass and took a sip. 

“I think I’m done with therapy, actually,” you confessed, not taking your eyes off your food as you started to pick at it. 

“Really? Did Sam say so?” Benny asked. 

“Urm, I mean…” you didn’t want to lie to Benny, but it felt like that’s all that you could do. “We got to the root of the issue for me, and I’m ready to talk about that with you,” you told him, carefully choosing your words so you could be honest. 

“Are you sure, baby, because Sam seemed to think-”   
“Well, Sam doesn’t know everything. I want to tell you,” you interrupted. You couldn’t tell Benny why he wasn’t supposed to trust Sam without confessing about what you’d been doing and that you’d been eavesdropping on his session. 

“Okay, sweetheart, if you think that’s what you need,” he nodded in agreement. You smiled softly, taking a large gulp of wine to help with courage and licked your lips, setting down your fork. 

“As we already know, urm, this stemmed from sex and our sex life,” you began. Benny nodded, listening intently. “So urm, the thing is, I have these kinks I guess.” 

“Okay,” Benny prompted, “you can tell me, whatever they are.” You nodded and drew a deep breath. 

“I want rough,” you blurted out. Benny’s eyes widened. “And I don’t just mean like a bit harder and faster, I mean… slapping and choking and spitting and dirty talking and you know… nasty stuff.” You watched Benny’s face change from concerned to amused. 

“Wait, are you sure?” he asked. 

“Yeah,” you bit your bottom lip. “What do you say?” 

Benny scoffed, “I say fuck yeah. To all of that.” He smirked at your smile. 

“Really?” you pressed, worried you’d maybe taken it too far. 

“Yeah, baby. That’s kinda been what’s been on my mind too. I can’t believe we’ve wanted the same thing all this time. But wait… Sam always said…” Benny shook his head and trailed off. 

“So you’re up for it?” you pressed. 

“Fuck yeah,” Benny laughed, “and just so we’re clear, it’s me doing it to you right?” He suddenly looked afraid you’d say that you wanted to do it to  _ him.  _

“Yeah, I want that stuff,” you confirmed. Benny smirked again. 

“Okay,” he agreed. You felt your cheeks heat up a little as you drank more wine, feeling Benny’s eyes on you. He’d not looked at you like that in a long time. 

“Hey, this idea is crazy but, I don’t know… as we’re confessing kinks and fantasies and stuff,” you cleared your throat. Benny looked intrigued. “I wanna fuck you on Sam’s desk,” you told him, holding your hand over your mouth after your confession. Benny’s face lit up in amusement as he stared at you.    
“Really?” he laughed. 

“Yeah, I know it sounds stupid, but I keep having this fantasy of you just… taking me on his big stupid desk in front of that big window.” 

“How would we do it?” he asked amused, “I mean how would we get into his office?” 

“We could break in, I think I know his code, I arrived a little early once and I was there when he arrived and I saw him punch it in,” you explained, biting your bottom lip. 

“Would be hot,” Benny agreed. His blue eyes glanced at the clock on the wall and back at you. 

“It’s gone eight pm, by the time we get across the city it’d be nine,” Benny pointed out. 

“Wait, really? You wanna do it?” you pressed. Benny shrugged. 

“Why not?” 

“Okay, hold that thought, I need to change,” you smirked, getting up excitedly. 

-

The butterflies fluttered around your stomach as you sat in the back of the cab with Benny, his one large hand possessively on your bare leg. You'd finished the bottle of wine before heading out for Sam's office, so had decided taking a cab was the sensible option. There was very little under your coat that you'd tied tightly around your body, not that Benny knew that yet. You could feel yourself getting wetter, extremely excited about the idea of finally fucking your husband again after so long. Your thighs clenched together periodically at the very thought of the revenge you were about to get on Sam. 

The cab pulled up and you thanked the driver whilst giggling and stumbling out of the car. You pulled Benny to the entrance and typed in the code you remembered Sam using, watching the light turn to green as you squealed happily that your plan had worked. The street was still buzzing with people and you pulled Benny inside before anyone could notice. The door clicked shut behind you and you were alone in the tall, empty building. Your heels clicked and echoed as you walked through the lobby and pressed the elevator button. Benny smirked at you as you waited for the doors to open. 

"What?" you giggled, noticing the way he was looking at you. 

"You're a naughty fucking girl, you know that?" Benny smirked, reaching up to gently wrap a hand around your throat. 

"Then maybe you should punish me, Daddy," you purred with a smirk. The doors opened and you slid away from him, stepping inside the elevator as you bit down on your bottom lip and watched him clench his jaw, stepping in with you and slamming you against the wall. 

As your back hit the back of the elevator you gasped, looking up at him with wide eyes. He leaned forward, kissing you hungrily as you whimpered against his lips. You were on the correct floor before you knew it, pulling his hand to lead him towards Sam's office door. Throwing it open the automatic lights flickered on as you entered the room and you positioned Benny right where you wanted him, before stepping back and slowly undoing your coat to reveal your black lace set. Benny near enough growled, tearing into his shirt and dropping it to the floor. 

"Fuck me, Cher. How have I been so long without that?" he gasped. You giggled dropping to your knees as you crawled towards him and reached up to undo his slacks, reaching inside for his thick cock. You'd forgotten how thick he was, enough that your fingers barely met and long enough you could never quite get him all inside. You remembered the first time you fucked Benny, how nervous you were to have him inside you and how careful and slow he'd been to make sure it was okay for you. The look in his eyes told you that wouldn't be the case for tonight and you couldn't wait. 

Benny gripped the back of your head and forced his cock down your throat, and you instantly gagged and spluttered around him, tears coming to your eyes that you blinked free. Benny carelessly fucked into the back of your throat, over and over again as you gripped at his thick thighs for balance. You were moaning around him, trying to pull back but Benny kept you held there. 

"You wanted fucking rough, sweetheart," he growled. Spit dribbled uncontrollably out the corners of your lips and down your front. Benny finally pulled you off of him as you gasped for air. He hauled you to your feet and pulled you over to Sam's desk. The top of the desk had always been so clean and tidy so there was plenty of room for Benny to bend you over it. 

  
  


You remembered asking Sam once to fuck you on his desk, but he'd always told you his desk wasn't for fucking on. You had to disagree as you lay along it, hands gripping the edge as Benny fucked into you hard and fast over and over again, the wooden feet of the desk scraping along the marble flooring. Your eyes were rolling as yet another orgasm sizzled beneath your skin. This was beyond anything in your wildest dreams. Your legs were shaking as Benny mercilessly fucked you in ways he'd never done before. Your whole body felt bruised and battered and you loved it. The pain sending you closer and closer to that edge. 

"Such a bad fucking girl," Benny growled. "What would Sam say about this?" he chuckled as you only moaned louder. "Bet he doesn't even realise what a dirty little slut you really are." You felt the coil so close to snapping now, knowing Benny was right. Because Sam had fucked you, but  _ never  _ like this. There was something different about this. Something so raw and passionate. You'd forgotten how much you'd missed him. 

"Gonna be Daddy's little slut from now on? There for me to use whenever I want? The perfect little fuck doll for some stess relief." Benny wrapped his hand around your throat and lifted you up so your back pressed to his chest, squeezing your neck tightly.

"I'm gonna cum, Daddy. I'm gonna cum for you," you choked out. You looked up directly into the security camera as you felt the coil snap and you came undone, imagining the look on Sam's face when he sees this back. Benny came deep inside you seconds later and instantly loosened his grip around you, turning you around in his arms to kiss your forehead. You slumped against him and closed your eyes happily. 

"Fuck I missed that. I love you, Cher," he he panted. 

"I love you too, baby." 

Luckily, you were fully dressed and about to head out when the door opened. For a second you wondered if Sam had seen the cameras live and had come to kick you both out. Or maybe it was security you weren't aware of. But a brunette guy with a blonde underarm staggered into the room. 

"Oh fuck," he slurred. "Who are you?" Your heart was in your throat, but the guy was drunk, so you figured you might still get away with this. 

"Who are you?" you pressed, ignoring his question as you thought up an alibi. 

"Sam's brother," he grunted. You looked at Benny for a second with wide eyes. 

"I'm a friend of his wife's," you lied. 

"Wife? Sam doesn't have a wife," he scoffed. 

You and Benny fell silent, not sure what your alibi could be. Why did Sam wear a wedding ring and talk about his wife, if he wasn't married? Another lie, no doubt. 

"Are you two leaving, I was hoping to show Stacey-" 

"Lacey," she corrected him. 

"Right,  _ Lacey,  _ the view." He smirked as a twinkle in his green eyes told you exactly what he was intending on doing. 

"We're going," you smiled politely, stepping past the two of them as you headed for the elevator. You and Benny started giggling nervously. Even caught in the act, you'd still gotten away with it.

"Fuck I love you," Benny sighed happily. You smiled warmly and kissed him again. You reached in your pocket and grabbed your phone. "What are you doing?" Benny asked. 

"Cancelling all our future appointments with Sam. I think we probably don't need them anymore," you smirked. Benny nodded in agreement. 

**_> Me and Benny no longer require therapy. You might want to check the CCTV in your office to see just how well we've fixed things tonight. _ **

**_> Ps. Say hi to your wife for me. Compulsive liars should go to therapy. _ **

_ - _

**_Sam's POV_ **

Sam sighed heavily, dragging a hand down his face as he watched Benny and Y/N fuck over the very desk he was now sat at. He felt a pang of jealousy wash over him. Normally, he'd fuck them until they sorted out their issues, but there was something about Y/N he couldn't let go of. And he'd pushed too far. It had blown up in his face and all it took was one bad word from her for his entire career to crumble. But if he knew Y/N as he thought he did, she wouldn't say a word about Sam's unconventional methods because she wouldn't have told Benny. They never did tell their husbands the full truth. 

Sam closed down his laptop, Betty buzzing through the speaker letting him know his next clients were there. He slipped his fake wedding band on, drew a deep breath and rose to his feet. Opening his door, his fake smile plastered on his face he looked at his new clients as they sat nervously next to each other. Sam could tell from just one look that their issue was sexual. 

"Mr and Mrs Jackson? Come in," he smiled warmly. He let his eyes fall on her ass as they passed him and he put Y/N to the back of his mind as he took in his next victim. 


End file.
